Currently, wireless radios assign transmission opportunities at a single time to a single device. An access point might have traffic destined for several stations, but the access point is generally only able to deliver traffic to a single station at a given time. Similarly, if a plurality of stations have pending transmissions, the stations must compete to seize the air, and only one station is able to transmit a communication to an access point at a given time.
Moreover, with an increase in the number and types of stations served by an access point, the ability to offer differentiated services to the stations has become a difficult task. Further, legacy stations may not be able to use the entirety of a frequency spectrum that is available for use by an access point, and the access point might be forced to leave some portion of the frequency spectrum idle while the legacy stations are communicating. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for allocating transmission opportunities amongst a plurality of stations.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.